


Sebuah Pengakuan

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [37]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Aku mengaku jika aku telah melakukan banyak kesalahan.





	Sebuah Pengakuan

_Di manakah kisah sejuta zaman itu berada?_

_Selain di tikar-tikar selasar, di atas daun-daun yang telah mengering, di atap tempat mengadu angin_

_Di manakah cinta sejuta masa itu bersembunyi?_

_Selain di bawah dalamnya butir-butir nikmat, di atas daun-daun yang telah basah, di ujung palung tempat mengadu angan_

_Darimanakah arwah kebencian itu datang?_

_Selain dari lubang dengki, dari gua yang begitu pedas, dari terowongan tempat melempar umpan_

_Darimanakah roh-roh amarah itu berkeliaran?_

_Selain dari pintu yang terbuka lebar, dari janji yang telah melingkar, dari stasiun tempat memancing ikan_

_Mereka semua butuh waktu untuk berkencan_

_Hadir di setiap denyut nadi, di aliran darah mereka bersemedi_

_Membisikkan kata-kata halus yang terangkai indah_

_Apakah kita para budak, harus menurutinya?_

_Mengikuti perintah mereka yang seperti seorang majikan_

_Apakah kita para pembantu, harus rela menjadi serdadu_

_Yang saling tembak-menembak_

_Kawan menjadi lawan, saudara menjadi taruhan_

_Sementara mereka musuh-musuh kita, tertawa ria_

_Aku di sini tertunduk ragu sekaligus malu_

_Aku di sini terbungkam membisu sekaligus pilu_

_Aku di sini terdiam memnatu, terlalu ragu untuk mengaku_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 06 Mei 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
